


Golden Boy

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gavin gets so caught up in his Frontman persona and being the fahc's Golden Boy and it just totally drains him, and when he crashes he crashes fucking /hard/ and the crew has to do their best to put him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

He’s _always_ on. 100% of the time. He’s decked out and fashionable and he’s always got up his walls that make him the perfect frontman. The only time he drops the act is when he’s alone in his apartment and he can just be _Gav_  not Ramsey’s Golden Boy, not the The Face not this trumped up _asshole_  that he tries so hard to be. 

It’s a survival thing really. Never show them who you are. Never give them that _in_  to your real life because there has never been a single person who hasn’t taken advantage of it. He knows he should slow down. He should open himself up, at very least to the crew, but he’s got this voice niggling in the back of his brain that even they can’t be trusted. The closest one is probably Geoff which is why he’s the one who starts to notice the crumbling foundation.

It starts with Gavin going too far during a job. He’s reckless with his words and he almost gets a bullet in the gut from the gunrunner they’re negotiating with. After, when Geoff is done being pissed off and a little bit terrified, he sees the shake in Gavin’s hands even if his face projects a flat sense of calm. Geoff doesn’t say anything because Gavin will blow it off or start a poke fight or do literally anything to avoid talking about it.

He breaks over something _stupid_  and he hates himself for it. His sunglasses are missing. The obnoxious, gold ones that are basically his version of Ryan’s mask. The ones that got him his nickname, the ones that people see and respect and _fear_. With the golden shades comes the Golden Boy. Dangerous, smooth, and unflappable. He can’t con the other crew leader into this truce or drop the subtle threats of what will happen if they don’t agree as Gavin fucking Free. Not at that punk from England who was _nothing_ before adopting this other part of him. 

“Where are my _fucking_  glasses?” he’s saying, over and over. It’s the word ‘fucking’ that grabs Michael from the video game he’s playing with Jeremy. Gavin doesn’t say that. Not unless some serious shit is going on. 

He pauses the game. “Boi? You okay?”

Gavin looks up at him, wild-eyed from where he’s digging through the arm chair cushions. “What? Oh, I just–I can’t find my bloody sunglasses.”

“You could wear mine!” Jeremy calls.

“No I can’t,” Gavin snaps. “I need mine. I need my glasses.” Michael looks from Gavin to Jeremy and back. 

“Why?” He looks out the window. “Gav, it’s not even sunny. I think you’d be fine–”

“NO!” Gavin yells. “I won’t! I _need_  them.” He tears a cushion off the couch, finds nothing. He throws it across the room, tearing more off the couch, shoving Michael and Jeremy out of the way. “What the _fuck_!” 

“Gavin–” Jeremy starts, “Gavin what–”

Gavin turns and snarls at Jeremy, who takes a step back–he’s never been afraid of Gavin before, but this isn’t _their_  Gavin. “If you’re not going to help me look,” Gavin growls, “Get the hell out of my way!”

Geoff appears in the doorway, his eyebrows shooting up, wrinkling his forehead while Gavin continues to destroy the living room. He locks eyes with Michael who sends him a worried look. “Gav?”

“Geoffrey, I do not have the time right now.”

“Gav, sit down.”

“I need to find–”

“Sit the fuck down,” Geoff commands and it snaps something in Gavin.

“Fuck _off_ , Geoff,” he says, pushing past Michael and trying to push past Geoff. The second Geoff puts his hand on Gavin’s arm, he throws it off and takes a swing at Geoff. It connects.

Jeremy and Michael are there in an instant, each one grabbing one of Gavin’s arms and staring at each other, shocked into silence as he struggles between them. Geoff saw the punch coming a mile away but let him do it anyway. He holds a hand to his cheek and says, “Feel better now?”

Gavin _collapses_  in Michael and Jeremy’s arms, all the fight going out of him at once. He breathes deeply, his head hanging down. “No.”

“I thought so,” Geoff says. “Michael go with Jack to the job. Jeremy, bring him to the couch. I’ll be right back.” They split off, Gavin still hanging loosely in Jeremy’s arms. He moves him to the couch and they collapse together, Gavin’s leg over Jeremy’s thigh, Jeremy’s arm around Gavin’s shoulders. It’s strangely intimate, but not awkward and Jeremy feels Gavin sink into his side.

“Sorry,” Gavin mumbles. 

“It’s okay Gavin,” Jeremy says quietly while Geoff bangs around in the kitchen. “You’re okay.”

Gavin closes his eyes and wills his hands to stop shaking. “No,” he says. “I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T REALLY GET TO THE 'PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN' sorry gavvy
> 
> find me on tumblr @scrob-lord


End file.
